A New Revolution
by Tenebrae Rosa
Summary: It’s the sequel of Broken and the final novel of the Blade Angel Trilogy where we travel around the world, meeting new people, and battling new challenges. The Blade Angels and the Bladebreakers had all split and rejoined their old mates, battling each ot


**Title: **A New Revolution

**Author: **Tenebrae Rosa

**Rating: **T- Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Summary: **It's the sequel of Broken and the final novel of the Blade Angel Trilogy where we travel around the world, meeting new people, and battling new challenges. The Blade Angels and the Bladebreakers had all split and rejoined their old mates, battling each other to gain the title of Beyblade World Champion!

**Prologue: Addicted**

[June 6th, 2005

[Moscow, Russia

In the land of Winter Wonderland, the day's good with soft grey clouds, soft wind, and pure white snowflakes pouring down onto the ground of Moscow, Russia. Everyone is at home once again, sitting in the family room, with the parents holding hands, while sitting on the couch as they watch their little children play with dolls and toy car near the fireplace. Some family are watching TV, such as singing competition 'Russian Idol', gambling game 'Deal or No Deal', or even just normal soap operas.

But like always, not everyone is at home, all warmed up. Some were in a large castle, trapped behind bars like an animal in a cage. Sharp spikes were at the top of the fences; two guards were standing behind the bars at the entrance, allowing only certain people to enter the territory, wearing the usual FBI uniform of black blue; the driveway was snow-clear for any vehicles to drive safely; and certain windows were lit.

At the west wing of the castle from the heart of the building, everything was quiet in the dark corridors of the fifth floor. When you walk, the only thing you can hear is your own breathing, and your own footsteps. But just standing still, you can even hear a pin dropping. In the dark corridor, there was only one door.

And through that door there was a loud bang. And then another not long after. Another one was heard and then silence for what seems to be an eternity. Another shot was heard but this time was followed by another shot after another all in one go.

Inside were only two people, both wearing goggles, bullet-proof uniform, with a gun or two in their hands. All around them in the white/silver-grey room, a thick plate of metal with bulls-eye targets were set up in various locations and most of them already hit, making a mark on the front. The ceiling had two layers; one original layer, in which the light bulbs lay and another layer on top of the lights, so that it looked as if there was no light bulbs fixed into the ceiling. The ground was made of soft, black marble and a nice grip between the soles of the trainers and marble, giving a strong friction.

One of the two stopped shooting and stood on one side, but the other continued; this time with a blindfold and moving targets. The person, who had stopped, Sam Ferdinand, walked towards the control panel and activated the first moving target, in which he heard a shotgun fire, before pressing the same button to move another target in a different location. The two partners continued this until ten shotguns were heard, each giving a point from one to ten. The partner, who was blindfolded, took off the black material wrapped around the eyes and looked around. Her lavender eyes scanned the room at the targets and a grin curled at her lips. Near the control panels, on the wall, three numbers and a sign flashed in bright red.

"100 once again. You're definitely improving on your speed. Took you about two seconds in average to listen to the location and shoot. Hopefully next time it'll be one second," Sam reported.

"Thanks. I guess I'm getting fitter too," the girl spoke. Her black hair was short up to her nape, and tied at the back of her head, even though there were a lot of short strands framing her face alongside her high cheekbones. A hand reached up to the rubber band and pulled it off, releasing her hair completely and shook her head, so that the locks were not all in one place.

Putting the equipment away, they shut down the electricity used in the room and exited, walking down the dark corridor. Once walking down the stairs to the basement, the dawn outside was cracking, as the tip of the sun peek between two large hills in the horizon. The basement was split into two rooms; one for the male students in the Military Academy, and one for the girl; she's the only female attending to the academy.

Switching on the shower, she let the water run hot before stepping into the cubicle, letting the water wash away the tiredness her muscles that were felt, releasing a breath of sigh between her parted, rosy lip. Her body has changed in the past few months after her stay in Japan and dealing with her emotions of almost losing someone she loved to someone she barely knew and dealing with two new enemies; her muscles were getting bigger, but that cannot be shown in her arms unless she weight-lifts, her six packs were gently showing against her abdomen, not strong but not weak either. Her legs were stretching and she now reached 510".

The water stopped running as she switched it off and dried herself in her favourite black towel before changing into fresh under garments and jeans and a loose t-shirt. She brushed her wet hair before putting on the styling moose, drying her hair into her style. She put on white socks, and trainers, and exited the bathroom, heading up to her bedroom on the top floor of the East Wing: the highest room of the tallest tower; her special, circular room, for being the only female, strong competitor as well as a present from the head of the academy.

Despite the cold weather outside, the room was warm thanks to the radiator placed at the far end of the room. Above that was a large poster of a snowy landscape that had caught her attention when she went window-shopping one time a few weeks ago. Opposite that wall, there was a small cupboard, filled with her casual fashion, including her favourite baggy pants, and top. Between the two walls was a bed. Not the usual rectangular, double bed, but a circular headboard that makes the whole bed look like a ball from a birds-eye view, covered in black and silver duvet. Next to the bed was a small bedside table, which a small frame of her gang was placed along with a lamp, and her writing book: she loves writing, especially at night for she placed her special events in her novel. Beside the small table was a bookshelf and the top two shelves, if you look closely, were so full, not a single book and fit in within the two shelves. And between certain books, a long, black column with a silver wolf's paw at the top was placed, possibly to separate the books into certain categories.

The girl walked to the cupboard and took out her rucksack, also black. Opening the front pocket, she took out her purse, putting it in her back pocket of her jeans and her keys to her car (yes she drives!!) before returning the item back into the cupboard and exiting her room, locking the door behind her. She walked down the lit corridor towards the elevator and headed towards the lobby for her breakfast. The sun outside had now risen and disappeared behind the thick, white clouds, in which you can see the light but the not the sun.

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

The sound dinged as the elevator arrived at the lobby floor. The metal doors opened and the black-haired girl stepped through, turning around the corridor and down the stairs, her hand on the banister to stop herself from falling, towards where clattering was faintly heard. Opening the door, she entered the dining room where all the students of the academy and a few staff have their meals, four times a week.

[Sam  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

The female soldier walked to the counter, skipping the line and reached over, grabbing a freshly looking apple and a bottle of water, heading straight to the empty till, paying for the food.

[Rayne  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

The girl walked over to where her best friend, Sam sat, high-fiving with him before sitting on the sill of the window behind the man. She placed on foot on the sill beside her body and let the other dangle underneath her, taking a bite from her apple, tasting the sweetness.

[Rayne  
Every boy's the same  
Since I been in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

She jumped off the sill and climbed onto the table, doing her favourite move of the song that is currently playing on the radio, two speakers installed at every wall of the room.

[Rayne  
'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

The black-haired girl cart wheeled off the table.

[Sam  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...

(Sam's best friend gave him a look)  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Flashing a smile, she pushed the door of the dining room opened and walked up the stairs, to the elevator to the third floor.

[Rayne  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

She walked down the corridors past several doors, towards the far end, where there were other men chatting about, waiting for the bell to ring and the teacher to come to start their first lesson on Military Tactics. She went to the back of the room, to the corner, where the windows were, sitting on the sill once again, this time with a bit more space than sitting on the sill at the canteen.

[Rayne  
You didn't know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
trying to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

She walked into the middle, where the tables that used to be there, all jammed onto the sides, giving her a reasonable dance floor, as she and some boys began to dance.

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

The door opened and a sandy-haired boy entered, just finishing off a chocolate bar, he bought at the canteen, his bag hanging off his right shoulder.

[Sam  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

The female soldier walked to him, as he approached to her and they both began a playful flirting of childhood games.

[Rayne  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

The dancers and the girl, danced their way back into the dance floor, all lined up in a few rows with the girl right at the front as they danced African-style to the music.

[Sam  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
[Repeated

[Rayne  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Oh!

[Sam  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Sam walked into the dance floor shoving Rayne out of the spot light and did some of his own moves break-dance.

[Rayne  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

The girl did nothing but give him dirty looks, smirking after each one of them.

[Sam  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

Feeling tired, Sam stopped what he was doing, and helped the others put the tables back. The female soldier did nothing but sat on the teacher's desk and watched, enjoying the show.

[Rayne  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thing if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

The room erupted into cheers as the song faded into silence. The door to the room entered and there stood in the doorway was one mean man.

Wearing army green suit, with the hat covering his bald head, his moustache short and trimmed, his hands were placed behind his back as he stood straight in a way that no one can ever do, in the doorway, watching the scene with a very unimpressed look over his face. Silence entered the room as quickly as a cheetah attacking its prey, as they all took a glance at the doorway. There was not a single sound in the room except a few random coughs that was ignored.

"Miss Hiwatari," the man spoke on a gruff voice. Although his pose was serious and no-nonsense, his eyes were glinting in amusement as he looked down at his favourite and daughter-like soldier. "You have called to attend an emergency meeting. A vehicle is waiting for you outside right this moment."

Sure enough there was a sound of a horn beeping close by.

"Emergency meeting?" the girl repeated in confusion.

"I have no other information. You are dismiss."

Having no other choice, the female soldier saluted to the higher status and walked pass, going straight outside and into the limousine that was waiting for her.

Once inside the luxurious limo, the girl sat at the corner of the car, into the most comfortable position she can sit, and placed the headphones in her ear, switching on her iPod. Opeth's song 'bleak' blared into her ear at almost a full volume as she let her mind wander around aimlessly, at what could this emergency meeting be all about.

She let her eyes stare in space in front of her, before something flash in her face, did her eyes turned to the window beside her. The sun was out, barely seen behind the thick, grey clouds and light snow was falling. A typical Russian weather: cold and snowy with a tinge of sunshine with no heat.

Large office buildings, shops, parks, theatres and homes passed by in a blur of mixed colours, blinding the girl's eye and forced her to look away. Closing her eyes, she let the music engulf her into a peaceful world, where there was nothing but herself and her thoughts and her mind…

Wondering around aimlessly… to the warm feeling she used to feel: when she was 3, the feeling of a new family with Boris, the Demolition Boys, Kai; the sheer determination of escaping the prison more commonly known as Biovolt, The Abbey; a new experience of friendship that grew strong amongst the Blade Angels… Anya, Amber, Vivien, Alex; but the most important of all, the one emotion she always cherished the most, was love. Love for Tala.

The black-haired girl sighed, as she remembered all the good times and all the bad times: her first kiss at her last Christmas at the Abbey before her escape; the happiness when they reunited; the fear of losing him to another person without a single memory of them together. It's ironic, how all she wanted was to be with him at his side, but here she is, having made no contact with him whatsoever since the past 4 months and on her way to the emergency meeting.

Speaking of the emergency meeting, she looked up once again to gaze out of the window to find herself surrounded by trees… lots and lots of trees. And then it suddenly hit her like a truck. She recognises the surroundings, having made countless trips to the location. If she's right, there should be a fountain up ahead, in front of what seems to be a large white mansion, almost like The White House in Washington DC.

Sure enough when the limo went around the fountain and came to a stop, the door opened. Not wasting any seconds, the female soldier got out and looked up at the building. Yup, she was right. She's having a meeting with the one and only chairman of the BBA, Mr Dickinson.

"Wonder what he wants now?" she muttered to herself. Wanting some answers at this unusual event, the black-haired heiress walked up the stairs and through the door of the mansion. One of the old man's assistant immediately took the girl to the elevator and pressed the top floor button of the building and stepped out, leaving her on her own. The door closed with a small ping and suddenly everything moved.

The heiress stood in the middle of the elevator for a good, full five minutes when everything stopped and there was another ping, as the thick metal doors opened. Stepping out, she entered a warm-like corridor, with rusty red carpets and wooden, mahogany walls, partly covered in some fantastical landscape of the outside world. There's even one or two small table holding a vase of bouquet. Turning left, she walked down the quite, warm room, until she reached the mahogany door, matching the walls. She knocked twice.

"Come in," said a voice on the other side of the door. Indeed it sounded like Mr Dickinson. Opening the door, the girl made her appearance.

"Aaah! Rayne! Welcome, welcome. Come in and take a seat."

Not able to see him, even though there's a spotlight on a chair in front of his desk, Rayne entered the room, closing the door behind her. She made her way towards the lit chair and sat down. Even though she couldn't see, she knew there's another presence in the room.

"What seems to be the problem, sir?" Rayne asked politely. It's not everyday you get asked to attend an emergency meeting.

The man in front of her, lean forward a bit showing his face to the light. With a click of his fingers, the spotlight was switched off and the original room lights were switched on. Rayne looked around and found that it was her dear godfather she sense, sitting in the corner. His arms were folded across his chest, and there were rings under his eyes, not to mention wrinkles here and there on his face. Grey strands started to stand out against his purple locks and his beard was starting to grow.

"What's going on?" she repeated, turning her eyes back to the chairman, who was wearing the usual brown suit and red tie, with a matching brown hat with a red ribbon around it.

"I've got an announcement to make, which I want to confirm with you, whether or not we should go ahead with the project: another beyblade tournament."

"But, sir, you never wanted my confirmation with this in the past. Why start now?"

"Because, Rayne," Boris spoke, getting onto his two feet and walking towards them. "This is not just an ordinary tournament, with a team of minimum three players. This is World Tour Beyblade Tournament."

"World Tour Beyblade Tournament?" repeated Rayne, awe-struck. "You mean we're going to travel around the world during the tournament?"

"More or less, something like that," shrugged her godfather. "Each round will be in different countries. The very first round will be held in Japan and the Finals in Russia. That much is confirmed with the rest of the BBA around the world."

"But why need my confirmation?"

"I need you to organise it," grinned the old man.

A slate eyebrow rose. "You need me to organise it? Well that's a first. But what can I do that you can't?"

"You've got excellent ideas, my girl," praised the purple-haired man, "and we trust you to do something challenging like this. Beside, you said it yourself. Life is no longer challenging with your dead grandfather in hell."

"He is no longer my grandfather," the girl mumbled under her breath. She remembered it all too well. It was about five years ago, during the justice five tournament, in the middle of Tala's match against Garland, did Kai and Rayne hunted Voltaire down, finding him in his own office. And without hesitation, they both, together, shot him down with seven bullets.

"What do you say? Will you do it?" asked Mr Dickinson.

Rayne looked up at him, to her godfather and back to the old man in front of her and sighed. "Alright. I'll do it. When's the deadline?"

"Around six months to a year," thought Boris aloud.

"Six months to a year?! Are you mad?"

"No. Because we need to sort out how many rounds we need and how many countries, and get their confirmation to take part."

"God, this is annoying." The heiress growled.

"Beside, you have lost contacts with your friends, even if they are all in Japan, living in the Shozuko Mansion," reported the King of Germany.

"I have strict orders from the head of the Academy not to make any contacts. I am now under a secret mission."

"Very well then," the man sighed, and pecked his goddaughter on the forehead. "If you need anything, do not hesitate to contact me or Mr Dickinson. We will be available if you need any information." And with that, he made his way to the door.

"Alright. But you better be available." And with that, she too, got up and exited the room.

[June 6th, 2006  
[Tokyo, Japan

"It's like you're a drug,  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time  
And I know I let  
You have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek  
Is the misery all around,"

A sigh escaped his parted lips as he lip-sang to the song. His head rested on his palms, the back of his hands lying on the pillow, as he lay on the bed, his eyes closed. His legs were crossed and he had a blade of grass sticking out of his mouth as the cool air outside entered his bedroom through the open window and gently ruffled his hair.

Kai Hiwatari, aged eighteen, was in his blue bedroom of the Shuzoku Mansion in Japan, listening to his twin sister singing a song from the band's latest album on the stereo.

It has been two years since he last saw her safe in Russia, after she was called to an emergency mission that almost destroyed the whole of Moscow. She returned to Japan and helped Tala regain his memories before taking the latest plane back to Russia a week later saying something about being assigned on a secret mission. Since then, she had made no contact, even though Dranzer reassured him everyday that she was safe and healthy.

The door to his bedroom opened noiselessly and a female entered, sitting down on the bed beside him, running her fingers through his bangs. She smiled softly at the peaceful look on his face, despite the misery of the missing Blade Angel Captain. Her long, brunette hair was tied back into a ponytail, held by a blue ribbon as her clothing returned to her Chinese culture.

Feeling the ruffle of his hair, Kai opened his lavender eyes, staring up at his lover's face. The sweet, angelic smile that curved her rosy lips made him smile as he raised his hand to rest on her nape. The blade of the grass was taken out of his mouth as the girl leaned forward and captured his lips with hers in a soft, sweet kiss that drove both of their hearts to cloud nine.

Kai Hiwatari's bedroom was all blue and silver; blue walls, curtains, carpet and bed with silver furniture and canopy. On the left hand side of his bed was a door to the bathroom en suite, beside it a small table. Right in the corner against the same wall, was a flat-screen computer, with a small portrait of Vivien above it.

Opposite the wall was a window above his desk that was filled with school books, beyblade parts and papers; mainly letters from his sister. There was a television, a stereo and stacks and stacks of CDs all piled up messily in a corner. Above his bed was a poster of the Bladebreakers. Another poster was pinned up above the CDs, this time of the Blade Angels. And the last photo, which contains himself and his twin, was placed beside the letters, on the desk.

Parting the kiss, a bit of worrying for Rayne disappeared as Kai pulled Vivien to lie on top of him. Wrapping his arms around her to keep her balanced, he let out a blissful sigh, enjoying the moment.

"Are you worried?" he heard a murmur.

"About Rayne?" he questioned. There was a sound a bit like "Mm-hm." "Of course I do. I always do. Dranzer keeps saying she's fine and safe-"

"Do you feel any disturbance in your bond?" she interrupted softly, staring out of the window.

"Just a few pains on the muscle but that's because she's training. Nothing serious."

"Then, maybe you shouldn't worry. It you haven't felt any disruption, she's fine."

There was a pause after her sentence. And her words got Kai worried.

"She hasn't contacted us for over a year. It's nerve-racking. I don't mind if she sent an email that says nothing but 'hi' as long as I hear from her." He let out a sigh, shutting his eyes tightly. Vivien could feel his body tensing underneath her.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, it's not your fault. We're all worried."

From nearby, through the window, they could hear the squeal of laughter of a 10-year-old boy, as he tried to run away from his friends in a game, in the backyard of the mansion.

Kai smiled at how carefree everything has suddenly become. Despite his dark past, he was actually looking forward to his future. At the age of three, his parents were murdered and his twin and he were sent to BIOVOLT. There, he met the demolition boys and the leader's twin, Anya. For a whole year he had a massive headache, from Rayne's constant bickering and whining about the leader of the Demolition Boys. But who knew she actually had an attraction towards the red-head at the age of four! With that, the two stopped bickering and got along like a house on fire.

Along the period of time of three years, the gang trained, trained and trained with harsh punishments here and there. But lately, the hash punishments became soft as Boris Jurgen released the truth of being the Hiwatari Twin's godfather. At the age of seven came the parting of the twins. Rayne finally escaped BIOVOLT and found BBA and Mr Dickinson and had stayed under their roof. Kai continued training in BIOVOLT alongside the Demolition Boys and when he turned thirteen, he was free!

His grandfather had sent him to Japan on his own in which he became part of the Bladebreakers and reunited with Tala and his twin at the Russian Tournament. During that same year, Voltaire returned with a new scheme and a new beyblading team BEGA. The Bladebreakers and the Blade Angels fought together against BEGA in the Justice Five Tournament, and won but at a high price. Deathscythe sacrificed herself, leaving Rayne.

Two years later, Rayne returned to the gang in Japan as an exchange student. But life got difficult altogether; her loved one had amnesia; he lost his memory, leaving Rayne cold-hearted. Rayne fought hard against the darkness that seeks for her heart throughout the whole year. In result, she helped Tala regain his memory.

And now it has been two years with no incident; just life, happiness and fun.

Thin black smoke was erupted outside as Mr Tate, Max's father, began to barbecue today's lunch. Cheerings can be heard as Kai felt the weight on top of him ceased; Vivien had gotten off him.

"Come on," she said. "Everyone's waiting."

"Is that why you came?" Kai raised an eyebrow.

"Partly," Vivien said coolly, walking out of the room. Kai blinked, before a smirked curled his lips as he got up and followed her to the back garden.

Outside, in the shining sun, the barbecue was on; Max's dad was cooking the meet as Grandpa, Hillary and Rei set up the table and the rest of the gang played several games.

Sergei was red in the face, his blue eyes standing out against his blonde hair, hidden underneath a green hat, wearing his usual green top and brown trousers and boots. He leaned against the tree trunk behind him. Sitting on the green grass wearing a black dress was Scarlet, her long black hair cut short and resting on her shoulders. They were the two youngest members of the gang, being the age of ten.

Sergei was Spencer's little brother, a big person that looks more like a bodyguard. Wearing green combat trousers, boots, orange sleeveless top and jacket, he smiled at his little brother, at how carefree he was and how he will grow up to be a strong man with a warm childhood; unlike his. Despite easily intimidating almost anyone with his size and obvious strength, Spencer was far from acting like it. When pushed, he'd lose his control, sure, but most of the times, his sky blue eyes, so alike his sibling's, were bright with amusement and love for his little brother. He still wasn't very fond of the young Hiwatari after their first battle at the finals of the world championship, but when it came to his twin sister, that was another story. Rayne could almost be considered his own sister and if it depended on him, she was always protected, even if she was a FBI agent. The sentence "looks can be deceiving" fit him in every aspect.

Standing beside him, was his best friend with white headphones plugged in his ear. Do not be fooled by his purple hair, for his icy glare can easily pierce your heart. Bryan has always been anti-social, never liked making friends, but he couldn't resist hanging out with his team. Wearing purple overalls over his blue t-shirt, Bryan gives out negative aura, so if you see him for the first time, stay away from him. He's that bad.

"They're definitely growing, aren't they, Falcon?" Spencer sighed.

Falcon, or better saying, Bryan, cracked open an eye, glancing at the couple in front of him.

"Don't go sentimental on me," he growled. Spencer could only chuckle.

Music blared out in the open as Max fixed the radio Grandpa had broken when trying to punish Tyson. Of course, Tyson had matured during his time and actually focused, dodging the kendo stick. Dressed in pants, top and a jacket, Tyson was everyone's favourite. Well, everyone who doesn't participate in the beyblading tournament that is. The current champion was giving a beyblade lesson to his admirers.

"Now try and launch," he said to one of his student.

Said student "let it rip", and gasped in surprise as her beyblade span in perfect balance with double the speed. The crowd cheered gaining Amber's attention.

She giggled in delight, turning to his direction as she placed a box filled with cartons onto the ground beside the table. The game she had played with the gang had stopped and she opted to help Rei and Hillary. Being American doesn't mean she has powers. At least that's what she thinks. Although she's as patriotic as her brother, she would rather stay in Japan. Wearing red pants and yellow and purple top, Amber is considered the most hyper of the gang. But that doesn't mean she's not strong. In fact she can kick your ass easily if you're not careful.

"Thanks, Amy," Rei smiled, chopping up some onions for his special Chinese meal.

"I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix, I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time, then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this"

"Awww, the song finished?" whined Sergei, pouting lightly.

"Sounds like it," the Chinese girl nodded. "Although I kinda heard the whole song in Kai's room; seems like he was also listening to the radio." She ignored the glare that sent her way from the boy. Spencer sniggered lightly.

Under the bright sun, the mansion lay glorious and proud amongst the Japanese dojo of crooked roofs and an unusual shape of the Japanese house. Like Tyson's Dojo, it has a large front blocked by a wall that perimeters the whole area like a fence with a gate; the usual front stairs leading to the main room parted by sliding doors with rice-paper covered windows.

The mansion however has dark grey marble stood smooth as it sculptured into four pillars at the front, two at either side and two at the back; the surface catching a glimpse of the sunrays, glinting off like diamonds. Neatly cut, emerald green grass surrounded the gorgeous mansion, with plants of all kinds and colours at the edge of the walls, giving off a royal feeling.

Behind the four pillars, at the sides, were stairs leading up to the front entrance, the doors with rich gold paint and engraved with ancient Japanese art, composed by the famous artist at the current time. What's behind these doors is a mystery; a mystery in which you must be invited by one of the Hiwatari Twins to solve.

The gang were currently at the back garden, a glass door in the middle of the wall of the mansion opened, leading the gang into the house or out. The garden itself has it's own magnificent view. Again there were neatly trimmed grass, all emerald green, however, certain areas were concreted, with a narrow path leading to one area to another, making a square. And banged in the middle was a very large fountain of dolphin and a mermaid. Water was splashed out of the mouth of the dolphin, while the mermaid was playing a flute, its end splashing out water, a flower pinned to her hair, the flower itself splashing out water.

When the mermaid first met and played with the dolphin, the flute of love was formed as a symbol for their love and every time the mermaid was feeling down, she would pick up the flute that was placed in the shell of the pearl and play a fine tune that called the dolphin too her. And every once in a full moon, the dolphin, by the power of the curse, changes into the merman and they spent every single second of their time together, until dawn.

It has been the most famous legend in the land of Japan and Mrs Hiwatari was so fond of the story when she was a child, as her 15 birthday present, her father called the experts to build the fountain of the two mermaids and the dolphin.

And now, as the water constantly splash in the fountain, the gang wet each other, cupping the water and throwing at each other, screaming and laughter filling the air. Screaming but with words. The gang turned to the large alley beside the mansion and saw someone with spiky red hair running towards them, screaming about something.

"Hey guys! You've got to watch this!" he cried, stopping a couple of feet away from Kai, bending down as he tried to get his breath back. Despite the fact that he is a cyborg, a machine with no heart, with high endurance, the wolf still caught his breath. Standing up straight, he passed a disk to the blunette in front of him. Receiving a questioning look, he said, "it's a message from Mr Dickinson."

Kai nodded and turned around. "Kenny!" he called.

At his command, a short boy with bushy brown hair, wearing dark green shorts, with matching tie and light green shirt, made his appearance. "Yes, Kai?"

"Can you open the file?"

With a nod, Kenny took the disk and opened his laptop. Instantly, his trapped bit-beast, Dizzy, greeted him. Kenny put the disk in the drive and opened the file. A small pop up screen appeared and after a minute or two of buffering, Mr Dickinson made his appearance.

"Good afternoon, Bladebreakers, Blade Angels and Demolition Boys. I hope you are well during your vacation." He paused. Even though this message was just a recording, he gave his viewers time to respond, as if he was actually talking to them. He continued. "I have great news for you: there is a new beyblade tournament. It is called Beyblade World Championship. It is a tag team game, and you will be travelling around the world to play different rounds. Please find a tag team and sign up at the usual BBA headquarters or online. I will see you in a month."

And with that, the screen went blank. It was the end of the recording.

"That was…" Kenny started slowly.

"Oh wicked! A new beyblade tournament!" Tyson's eyes gleamed with excitement.

The demolition boys exchanged looks.

_This is going to be interesting_, Tala thought as he looked over to the blunette.

Said boy was deep in thought, a light frown masking his normal blank expression. _Tag team game? This should be my chance to go against him once and for all. _

"A tag team tournament huh?" Anya voiced out. "Mr Dickinson really wants this to be a more memorable event."

Girls all around nodded in agreement.

"And not only that," she continued, "he wants to intensify the competition. There will be a greater victory in every win; a heavy defeat in every loss and there will be tenser rivalries amongst all beybladers."

Vivien chuckled. "Yeah? Well no wonder the reporters are going wild." She nodded towards a certain direction in which everyone turned to.

"This is the biggest story of the year," one of the reporters cried as he rushed towards his car.

"You know, everyone is wondering if Tyson is going to win three wins in-a-row," his friend responded.

There was a lot of 'oohs' amongst the gang, all turning to Tyson. Laughing sheepishly, he scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Smiling almost in triumph, he fisted his hand. "I can't wait to get started. LET IT RIP!"

[June 6th, 2006  
[Moscow, Russia

The recording of the camera paused. Mr Dickinson sighed as all lights were switched on, brightening the room. Taking out a white handkerchief, he took off his hat to wipe the sweat away. This has been the most intense time before a tournament. Not only will the tournament go worldwide, it will also be a tag-team. Each country involved will host a round and will also have two to four members on a team to represent his or her country. The winner will be crowned Best Worldwide Beyblader. And it may not be Tyson, either.

"I can't remember the last time it was this nervous," he let out. A chuckle was heard. Rayne appeared in his field of vision near the window.

"I can't remember ever having to organise such big event either. But it is just as you said. Involving the world into this competition, Japan and other countries can view other beybladers from other parts of the world and reveal that Beyblading doesn't only happen in Japan, and that Tyson isn't the best. It gives a chance to other beybladers, to battle against the defending champ, and to show off their skills. But what is so good about this competition, is that the tournament will test the skills of teamwork. That is the main point. Can Tyson pull it off? Well he'll definitely have some problems."

"Are you planning on entering yourself?" asked her purple-haired godfather.

"Yes. But not right now. As an FBI, and as the organiser of this tournament, I will watch and make sure that there are no problems at the beginning of the tournament. Maybe in the middle, I will choose a team and join in. After all, where's the fun without me around?"

Both men chuckled. Indeed it will be an eventful tournament; something neither the beybladers, nor fans of beyblade can ever wait for.

"Tch. I'm heading off now. I have a few reports to type up before my job of the day is finished," Rayne claimed, moving away from the wall she was leaning. Walking over to the camera, she gave instructions to the cameraman.

Said man nodded and packed his equipment away, before heading into the car towards the TV station, broadcasting the footage worldwide.

Around the world, news travelled fast and already majority of the beybladers began their three weeks training, getting ready to battle in the preliminary as each country reveal the tag-team that will represent their country.


End file.
